


a song for you

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (somewhat), ADHD Character, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Songwriting, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it was way too cute not to do anything with it ;w;, i had this idea last night, thus this fic was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: otoya is curious as to what project was taking up so much of tokiya's time. so he decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	a song for you

Tokiya had always taken his studies very seriously. It didn’t matter if he was working for school or for his profession; his head was completely in the game from the very beginning of any new task. Once he became focused, that focus would never break, no matter how hard you tried to distract him. But if it did, well…let’s just say that things didn’t end up very well for his aggressor.

It was something that Otoya had always admired his roommate for (excluding the rather harsh and often capital punishment that was given to the person he decided had broken his focus). Ever since he was little, he had always had trouble focusing, and whenever he would get in his moment, there would always be thoughts and sometimes extreme urges that would flood through his mind; they were often very difficult to control or ignore. However, they had gotten less intense as he aged; he was diagnosed with ADHD as a child, and he supposed that after years of taking medications and therapy helped to ease his symptoms quite a bit. Now, whenever the symptoms reappeared, they would just be annoying and not quite as debilitating as he remembered them being as a child.

But the one thing that seemed to have never changed was his ability to stay on task.

Otoya often found himself trying to talk to his roommate when it was clear that he was trying to focus on something. Their personalities were so different; Tokiya was such an introvert that he probably wouldn’t mind if he were the last person on the planet. Otoya, on the other hand, was rather outgoing, and found himself growing bored quickly if he had nobody to talk to or spend time with. Otoya never means to annoy his roommate; he just finds that he gets so lonely doing things alone that he just wants to socialize. The fact that their energies were essentially at opposite ends of the spectrum proved to be a bit problematic when it came to their roommate habits.

Tokiya had been rather sucked into a new project lately, which he hadn’t willingly spilled any information on to Otoya.

“Hey, Tokiya?”

“Yes?” the bluenette had muttered.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” Otoya had leaned over the edge of his bed to try and peek over his roommate’s shoulders from a ways away, even though he wouldn’t be able to read anything that he was writing. “You’re so sucked into jotting down notes on that little piece of paper lately!”

Tokiya had heaved a deep sigh, and Otoya remembered beginning to sweat a little bit as he noticed his roommate’s fists clenching in his annoyance. “It’s not just a little piece of paper!” he had snapped. Then he had taken another breath in, and then out, attempting to calm himself. “Sorry. I’m just working on this really important song that—“

“A song?” Otoya had tilted his head over to the side. “I’ve never seen you actually write your own song, even though I know that you’re good with lyrics!”

Tokiya’s energy had not changed a bit; there was still an obvious flair of annoyance radiating off of him. “Never mind,” he had grumbled.

That was the only bit of information Otoya had managed to get from his roommate. All he knew about this mysterious project was that it was a song, and that it was apparently important enough for him to focus on on a _weekend_ , for heavens sake.

It was a Saturday. Tokiya had been working on this song for the past couple of weeks, but he had never been seen working on it over the weekends. Otoya was itching with annoyance; when was his perfectionistic roommate going to take a break and pay attention to him? They spent most times during less busy weekends snuggling together and getting all close, which was a side that Tokiya rarely ever showed to his roommate on any other kinds of days. Perhaps he was tired from his weekday work, and he was only comfortable sharing this side of him with Otoya. It made the redhead feel all fuzzy inside.

However, the feeling quickly dissipated when Tokiya came out of the bathroom dressed in a fresh pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, followed by a flood of steam seeping out of the little room through the doorway. Tokiya placed his shower materials in his closed and walked back over to his desk, sitting back down and leaning over that same stupid piece of paper that he was fawning over for these past several weeks.

Otoya decided that he couldn’t sit by anymore.

“Hey!” the redhead piped at his roommate. “How long are you planning on sitting there and ignoring me? Come cuddle me!”

Tokiya blinked, and then he let out a long sigh. “I just thought of a bunch of new lyrics for this song while I was in the shower. I just need to jot them down real quick.”

“But you’ve never done this on a Saturday!” Otoya complained, rolling onto his back and sticking his leg in the air. He was still in his pajamas, since he thought that he and his roommates were just going to have a soft break day together. “We always snuggle and watch movies!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t have time for that right now.” But Tokiya turned around in his chair and stared his roommate in the eye, a gentle sparkle in them that made Otoya’s face flush a little. “But I’m sure we’ll have some time tonight.”

Otoya let out another sigh and flopped back down on the foot of his bed. He then glanced back up when he heard a surprised “huh?” fall from Tokiya’s lips. The bluenette was standing and staring at something in the corner of his desk.

It took a moment for Otoya to realize what was going on. Tokiya always, _always_ , had a bottle of iced green tea whenever he was working. An idea suddenly struck his mind as his eyes followed his roommate, who walked to his desk to grab his room key and slip his shoes on.

“I’m gonna go get tea,” he said. “Don’t get into anything.”

Then he was gone.

Otoya waited for a few moments until he was sure his roommate was gone. Nothing. Then he quickly stood up and walked over to Tokiya’s desk, leaning over the piece of paper that had all these lyrics and notes etched here and there. _Man, he’s just as disorganized as me when it comes to writing_ , he thought to himself.

His eyes scanned each and every word that stood out to him. These were mostly “heart,” “love,” “weak,” and “shaky.” Otoya could barely believe it; the way that these four words were placed so heavily around the margins of the page, and the fact that they were accented in each line, even the crossed-out ones, made only one singular thought race through Otoya’s mind.

“Tokiya’s writing a love song!” he exclaimed out loud. “He likes someone!”  
“Oi!”

Otoya froze. _Oh no._

He could only move his eyes to look at Tokiya, who had returned rather quickly and had a bottle of iced green tea in one hand, his room key in the other.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tokiya growled. “I thought I told you not to look at that!”

“You didn’t say that at all!” Otoya responded, folding the piece of paper and hiding it behind his back. “You’re not sharing anything about this project, and I want to know what you’re working on!”

“I don’t have to tell you if I don’t want to!” Tokiya snapped right back. “You shouldn’t go snooping through my stuff!” He marched over to Otoya and placed the tea on his desk, standing so close to his roommate that their noses almost touched.

“But you’re such a good writer!” Otoya complained, leaning back and stepping away from Tokiya.

“There’s a reason why you shouldn’t read that!”

“Oh, yeah? And what’s that reason, hmm?”

Tokiya’s eyes narrowed and he began to pinch at his fingertips, which was Otoya’s signal to _run_.

It was a rather lengthy chase around the small room. Otoya had darted to the opposite end of the room where the bathroom was, and darted out by the TV when Tokiya took a swing at him. Then he raced towards the front door, but Tokiya was too fast, and Otoya had no choice but to climb over Tokiya’s bed and cower in the space between the two beds.

“Tokiya! Don’t do anything to me! I was just curious!”

“So you’re gonna give it back now?”

Otoya didn’t respond to the question. Instead, he took the piece of paper in his hand and unfolded it, gaze quickly scanning over every line he hadn’t read before.

That was it for Tokiya. He didn’t respond verbally; instead, he reached forward and grabbed Otoya’s wrist, the one that wasn’t holding the paper, and he flipped his roommate over, pinning him to his bed on his stomach. Otoya’s heart began to race as he felt the pressure of Tokiya’s arm pressing him to his bed right below his shoulder blades.

“Are you gonna give it back now?”

Otoya gasped for a quick breath before responding with an, “Mmm-mmm!”

“Alrighty, then.” The tone of Tokiya’s voice had suddenly changed; instead of sounding like his usual grumpy self, it now took on a more sinister timbre. But it wasn’t a sound made Otoya feel any positive feelings. “I guess I’ll have to use a different tactic, then.”

“Wait—“ Before Otoya could finish his complaint, long, skinny fingers were digging into his ribcage. The redhead gasped and instantly squealed in laughter, immediately beginning to thrash and squirm beneath his roommate. He always forgot that Tokiya was much stronger than himself, so whenever they were locked in any kind of tussling, Otoya could never gain the strength to push Tokiya off of him.

He was basically screwed now.

The fingers would not cease in their assault, and they moved down to pinch and squeeze at Otoya’s waist, making him yelp and hiccup in laughter. He suddenly felt another pressure holding down his arms, making it so that he couldn’t roll onto his back and fend off his roommate.

“T-Tokiya!” Otoya gasped, letting out another bark of laughter when a pair of hands squeezed his sides. “ _Stop! Pleeease!_ ”

“Are you gonna give it back to me?”

Before Otoya could even respond, Tokiya’s fingers had ventured back up along his ribcage and wiggled into the hollows of his underarms. The redhead let out a bloodcurdling scream, followed by a flood of laughter falling from his lips. He desperately tried to clamp his arms to his sides, but the pressure on his wrists had barely let up, so all he could do was lie there and take it. This just wasn’t fair. Tokiya was such a good tickler, and he knew that as soon as Otoya was pinned, it was all over for him within seconds. Tokiya knew about all of his habits, like lashing out with his arms and legs to get his attacker to stop, but over time he had figured out how to counter these behaviors, and he was doing just that right now. Otoya was currently being pinned in probably the best position that Tokiya had gotten him into in a while, and he could barely move to escape the tickling, so he had no choice but to lie there and take it, screaming while his roommate tickled the absolute _snot_ out of him.

“Hmm, maybe this is more fun than chasing you,” Tokiya commented in a rather smooth drawl that caused goosebumps to rise along every inch of Otoya’s skin. A few moments of silence, and then, “what about here?”

The pressure briefly let up on Otoya’s upper back, and for a second he thought that Tokiya was going to flip him over onto his back and give him a kiss, but instead—

No! _Nonononononono_! Otoya flopped as violently as he could and let out a scream of laughter when he felt Tokiya’s fingernails scratching lightly on the bottom of his bare foot. The pressure returned on his lower back as Tokiya leaned on him, and he tried to kick at his roommate’s face, but the tables were turned quickly when Tokiya put his ankles in a headlock to prevent him from moving around too much, once again. Peals of helpless laughter flowed from Otoya’s mouth as his roommate continued to tickle his feet. “ _Stooooooop iiiiiit!!!_ ” he shrieked, howling in laughter as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“I never knew you were so ticklish here,” Tokiya purred, and in that damn smooth drawl that he put on whenever he was feeling particularly mischievous. A few more moments passed, the silence completely broken by Otoya’s screams of helpless laughter that both were sure could reach the rooms of all of their friends, before Tokiya let up on his attack and spoke. “Let me ask you again.”

Tokiya stopped tickling Otoya for a moment to let him catch his breath, but he still kept his ankles in a headlock. “Will you give me the paper back?”

Otoya desperately wanted to continue to tease his roommate, but after being pinned down and tickled mercilessly for much longer than he could handle, he really didn’t want to be put through that whole ordeal again. Mustering up every last bit of strength he had in him, Otoya nodded and handed the piece of paper over to his roommate.

Letting Otoya’s ankles go, Tokiya took it from him and read over every last bit of writing that he had jotted down. He let out a small sigh. _It’s coming along. Thank goodness._

Maybe it was time to tell him.

Instead of standing up and going back to his desk to continue working, he flipped the page over, where a single sentence was etched on the bottom right corner. He handed the paper back to Otoya, making sure the back was facing up, and he leaned over, pressing a soft and gentle kiss to the top of his roommate’s head.

As soon as he gained his strength back, Otoya turned his head and blinked in shock when he noticed the paper. Sitting up, he scanned the relatively blank backside, before his gaze settled on the writing at the very bottom of the page. A flush immediately formed on his face when he read it, then he looked up and met Tokiya’s cool blue gaze.

“It says ‘for Otoya Ittoki’…” Otoya could only stand there and re-absorb all of the shock and other soft, fluttery feelings gathering within his chest. “You…you wrote a song…for me?”

Tokiya gave the redhead a small smile. “I figured that it was about time that I gifted you with a little something,” he responded. “You’re always such a big help around here. Your energy always uplifts me whenever I don’t feel motivated. You’re just…a natural.”

Otoya could barely speak; he was so overwhelmed with all these happy and soft feelings flooding throughout his entire body. Without a verbal response, he flopped onto his bed and spread his arms out, smiling up at the bluenette.

Tokiya chucked softly. “Well, there’s a sign,” he commented. “And yes, we can have our snuggle time now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i myself am not formally diagnosed with ADHD (although i do have symptoms) so i'm not sure if i described otoya's past treatment of ADHD properly, i kinda just went with what i know of how my brother with ADHD has been treated.
> 
> have y'all taken the mbti instrument? i'm an ENFJ apparently!!! (and otoya is an ESFP and tokiya is an INTJ apparently)
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
